Final Bash
The Final Bash is a special move that a character gets on the shame Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl after destroying the Bash Ball. Final Bashes Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl *Mario's Final Bash - Final Spaghetti - Spaghetti, as you should know, is the Mushroom Kingdom's equivalent of DINNER. It shoots spaghetti out of Mario's navel, instantly knocking them into the BURNING PIT Ganon went into. They are cooked into a Tour of Italy and served at Olive Gardens. *Ronald McDonald's Final Bash - Ronald McGiygas : Ronald summons Ronald McGiygas who destroys everyone on screen, including Ronald and itself. However, cherry Kool Aid prevents Ronald from dying, but he still gets 999% damage. Pokey from Earthbound appears and farts to lower your stats. That is all. However, YOU CANNOT GRASP THE TRUE FORM OF RONALD MCGIYGAS' ATTACK! *Weird Al's Final Bash - L33T Bomb - Weird Al plants a bomb, then it explodes in blue explosion on the stage, when everyone collides with shokcwave, it turns into ASCII version of itself for some reason. *Marshmallow's Final Bash - YOU DIE - Marshmallow shouts "YOU DIE!!!" and then shoots characters several times. *Fox's Final Bash - DO A BARREL ROLL - Peppy appears... and orders Fox to DO A BARREL ROLL. The resulting OWNAGE is OVER 9000, and all characters die from laser fire. Fox survives, obviously, because he was doing a barrel roll. *Mr. Potato Head's Final Bash - POTATO? POT''A''TO? - Mr. Potato Head confuses everyone by ordering them to find the real pronunciation of potato. Everyone goes insane and their controls are flipped for the rest of the match. *Aurora's Final Bash - Damsel in Distress - Aurora leaps out into a randomly placed tower and spits pie and DINNER out from the window. *Ash Ketchum's Final Bash- Caught them all - Every Pokémon in the game appears and kills everyones, but Ash. The result Ash wins the match. *Master Chief's Final Bash - HE KILLS ALIENS AND DOESN'T AFRAID OF ANYTHING - MC's opponents turn into aliens, and Master Chief is unable to resist. He, without any input from the player SHOOP DA WHOOPS every player in the game. *Meta-Knight's Final Bash - Light Slash - Meta Knight slices all his opponents at the speed of light. Not only do they die, but their sliced bodies may attract people with butter. That rises the chance of canniballism. Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl 2: Bowser Strikes Back *New Mario's Final Bash - Breakdance Time - New Mario Breakdances on the stage and kills all his opponents off the stage. *Ronald McDonald's Final Bash - Ronald McGiygas : Ronald summons Ronald McGiygas who destroys everyone on screen, including Ronald and itself. However, cherry Kool Aid prevents Ronald from dying, but he still gets 999% damage. Pokey from Earthbound appears and farts to lower your stats. That is all. However, YOU CANNOT GRASP THE TRUE FORM OF RONALD MCGIYGAS' ATTACK! *Weird Al's Final Bash - L33T Bomb - Weird Al plants a bomb, then it explodes in blue explosion on the stage, when everyone collides with shokcwave,-- 01:25, August 16, 2013 (UTC) it turns into ASCII version of itself for some reason. *Marshmallow's Final Bash - YOU DIE - Marshmallow shouts "YOU DIE!!!" and then shoots characters several times. *Fox's Final Bash - DO A BARREL ROLL - Peppy appears... and orders Fox to DO A BARREL ROLL. The resulting OWNAGE is OVER 9000, and all characters die from laser fire. Fox survives, obviously, because he was doing a barrel roll. *Mr. Potato Head's Final Bash - POTATO? POT''A''TO? - Mr. Potato Head confuses everyone by ordering them to find the real pronunciation of potato. Everyone goes insane and their controls are flipped for the rest of the match. *Aurora's Final Bash - Damsel in Distress - Aurora leaps out into a randomly placed tower and spits pie and DINNER out from the window. *Ash Ketchum's Final Bash- Caught them all - Every Pokémon in the game appears and kills everyones, but Ash. The result Ash wins the match. *Master Chief's Final Bash - HE KILLS ALIENS AND DOESN'T AFRAID OF ANYTHING - MC's opponents turn into aliens, and Master Chief is unable to resist. He, without any input from the player SHOOP DA WHOOPS every player in the game. *Meta-Knight's Final Bash - Light Slash - Meta Knight slices all his opponents at the speed of light. Not only do they die, but their sliced bodies may attract people with butter. That rises the chance of canniballism. *Crash Bandicoot's Final Bash - Crash Bandicoot - Crash crashes into all his opponents and hits whe wall.